deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Broome
|Location = On ruins of Capra on Deltora's east coast |govtype = Unknown |statehead = Unknown}} Broome is a walled town located in Ruby territory on Deltora's east coast. It is a relatively young town, built upon the ruins of Capra after the former city was destroyed by Ruby dragons. Broome is a clean, tidy town of strong buildings and square white towers from which multicoloured flags are sometimes flown. Fishing boats are a common sight off the wild coast around the isolated city. The townsfolk of Broome are mostly descendants of castaways. They are generous hosts but are quick to take offence. History After Capra was destroyed by the Ruby dragons, castaways and travellers built the city of Broome where it once stood. The people of the city tried to keep good relations with the Capricons, but they refused, calling the people of Broome demons who danced on Capra's bones. Despite these insults, the people continued to leave food out for the Capricons. Secrets of Deltora Doran stayed in Broome during his travels around Deltora, documenting his experiences and writing instructions and observations for travellers in his journal. Dragon's Nest Lief, Barda, and Jasmine embarked for Dragon's Nest, the location of the first of the Four Sisters, but the general populous believed the king and his companions were going on a tour of the country beginning in Broome. After the guardian of the Sister of the East, disguised as a Ruby dragon, decimated Lief's company of guards, Lindal feared that she will arrive home to Broome to find it destroyed by dragonfire. When the companions see Broome is safe and the people are preparing for their king's arrival, they continued on to Dragon's Nest and did not stop in the city. Lief saw the ghost of Capra over the city of Broome as the sun sets. Lief, Barda, Jasmine, and Lindal return to Broome after the destruction of the Sister of the East. Shadowgate With the arrival of their king and the return of life to the land, Broome celebrated for ten days with dancing and loud music. No one other than Lief, Barda, Jasmine, and Lindal knew that the reason for the land's sudden fruitfulness was the death of the Sister of the East. After Lief and Jasmine receive a letter from Doom, Lindal helped the companions leave Broome unnoticed. Outside the city gates, Joyeu, last of the Ruby dragons, arrived and offered to fly Lief, Barda, and Jasmine to the edge of Ruby territory. Lindal was suspicious of the dragon for coming so near Broome, but Lief reminded her of Joyeu's promise to leave the city and its people alone if they promised to leave her alone. On dragonback, Lief, Barda and Jasmine left Broome in the dead of the night to travel to Shadowgate. Isle of the Dead As Lief and Barda struggled in the Silver Sea, trying to not drown, Lief remembered Barda and Lindal standing by the gates of Broome, their hands pressed together in a long, wordless farewell, and felt guilty for leading Barda to his doom in the cruel sea, when he could have found happiness with Lindal. The Sister of the South Joyeu explained to Lindal the reason for the Ruby dragons' destruction of Capra, and made a promise to bring no harm to the people in her territory as long as they do not harm her or her tribe. Lindal promised to tell the people of Broome the truth about the dragons. Barda and Lindal are later married in Broome in a large celebration. Shadows of the Master Britta finds Jewel of Broome to be a rough, unusual person, and recalls that her school teacher said Broome folk are uncivilised and savage. At first Britta agrees, but her mind begins to change as she gets to know Jewel. Culture Broome has a strict culture and curfew, particularly for tourists and travellers. The energetic people of Broome come in every colour and size, many of them descendants of sailors, mutineers, pirates, escaped slaves, and stowaways. Though people of Broome are now farmers, hunters, and fishers, most retain a deep-rooted disposition for adventure and risk-taking. Many people of Broome wear colourful clothing, and women shave their heads and tattoo or paint them in the long-standing Broome tradition to protect from dragon attack. Everyone in Broome dances—it is highly offensive to refuse an invitation to dance. People from Broome are as generous and loyal as they are quick to take offence, so travellers to Broome are advised to take heed of Broome's customs and practise Broome manners while in the city or interacting with its colourful citizens. Entering the town Broome custom dictates a traveller to take certain steps to gain admittance to the town. A traveller should: * Walk toward the gate with hands held palm-outward at shoulder height. * State name clearly when challenged by the guard. * Lower hands when asked to step forward. * Offer a gift of food and apologise for its small size, no matter how big it is. After the guard welcomes the traveller, takes the gift, and directs the traveller to a guesthouse, the traveller is free to enter and exit the town as he or she chooses. There are no inns in Broome, only guesthouses. A traveller can stay in a guesthouse for up to a month free of charge, but must thoroughly clean the house before leaving. Manners Many people believe that Broome folk lack manners—this is quite untrue. The people of Broome have unusual and rough customs, but they value their manners highly. * It is considered rude to stare at someone in the street or to comment on anyone's appearance, even politely. * It is impolite to not return a greeting or accept a challenge to fight. * It is considered very bad manners to refuse an invitation to dance, unless one is injured. * If someone complains about the company, quarters, or food they are given, he or she will be asked to leave immediately no matter the time of day or weather conditions. * It is a Broome custom to remain within the city during sunset, because the ghost of Capra is said to manifest itself to Capricons at this time. Few other folk can see the mirage, but those of Broome consider such people to be an omen of bad fortune. Locations Broome's main attractions are its fascinating people and surrounding scenery; however, it has many taverns, a dance hall, and several fishing wharves. Seabirds throng the wharves, where fish are brought in and sold, boats are cleaned, nets are repaired, and gossip is swapped. Food stalls at the wharves offer a variety of foods such as fish soup, boiled crab, fish cakes, and fried potato fingers. Dragon's Nest Dragon's Nest, a massive smooth-stoned hollow that resembles a giant nest, lies further up the coast from Broome where the sandy shore gives way to rocky coast. It is accessible by following the coastline north from Broome. Appearances Trivia * Some people of Broome, including Lindal, are descended from cannibalistic warriors. * In Broome, fish oil is used to fuel lanterns. * People of Broome do not use horses; they prefer to walk. * Broome's roads are wide enough to accommodate carts. Whether or not Broome folk use horses to pull their carts is unknown. * Some Broome folk train dogs to help them fish. * There are only three named residents of Broome, all of them women: Lindal, Jewel, and Erin. * Broome is the subject of an error in Shadows of the Master, Ch. 6 - The Harbour, page 57, where the main character Britta places its location in Deltora's south-east, although it is actually located in its north-east while her city is in the south-east. How the paragraph is written makes it possible that Britta means that the town is in south-eastern Ruby territory rather than Deltora's south-east, or it was simply a mistake on Emily Rodda's part: "Broome. Britta frowned, remembering lessons from school. Broome was a coastal town in Deltora's south-east, in the territory of the ruby." References See also * Lindal of Broome * Jewel * Erin Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Deltora Category:Ruby territory